Umerakawari To Kamigami
by Sayori OM
Summary: Por jugarretas del destino nuestro joven Shinigami y su gato negro bajo contrato, terminan en un mundo extraño lleno de dioses, en especial uno de ojos azules. Ocasionando que cierta chica de trenzas vaya en su búsqueda. Esto provoca situaciones divertidas y de angustia, con un único objetivo: volver a su mundo.
1. Comienza el problema

**N/A:** ¡Hola! wow nunca me imagine publicando un crossover, ¡en serio! xD. A lo mejor alguno (no lo sé a ciencia cierta) vio esta historia en facebook, ya que se estaba publicando ahí. Pero por algunas cosas ya no, asi que se los traigo aqui (obviamente yo soy la admi que lo publicaba).

Ya mejor dejo de dar tanta vuelta (como ni me gusta xD)y los dejo ahora si con la historia.

¡Disfruten! :D

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Noragami Y Kyoukai no Rinne le pertenecen a sus respectivas creadoras: **Rumiko Takahashi y Adachi Toka**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Comienza el problema.**

Este día había comenzado como todos y seguro terminaría como todos o eso es lo que pensaban todos…

* * *

 _Salón de clases._

-¿Rokudou? ¿Acaso no vino?- pregunto el Maestro.

 _-A lo mejor está haciendo algún pedido de la caseta, iré a verle al rato- pensó Sakura._

(…)

-Qué bueno que ya terminamos por el día de hoy, ¿No cree Señor Rinne?- pregunto el gato negro caminando al lado de su amo dirección hacia el club abandonado.

-Si- contesto taciturno. -¿Qué es eso?- pregunto tratando de forzar un poco más su vista para ver mejor.

-Creo que es un gato, pero es un gato muy raro.

-Vamos a investigar Rokumon.

El mitad Shinigami y el gato negro se fueron acercando al gato el cual estaba escondido debajo de una banca, era muy pequeño y de un color azul agua brilloso.

-Parece inofensivo, aunque nunca había visto nada igual antes- comentó Rinne.

-Ni yo- agrego Rokumon.

Los dos se dieron una mirada y decidieron seguir su camino hacia el club. Si no fuera por el hecho de que el pequeño gatito de había transformado en un horripilante monstruo. Le habían crecido garras y colmillos del color de su piel.

Rinne rápidamente se puso su haori y sacó su guadaña, ya que la bestia dirigía un golpe hacia ellos.

-¡¿Qué es eso?! No parece un espíritu maligno- gritó Rinne para que Rokumon lo oyera.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Pero parece peligroso!

La bestia dirigió otro golpe hacia Rinne, el cual se defendía pero la fuerza de la bestia era demasiada, no sabía si sería capaz de derrotarlo.

(…)

Sakura caminaba un poco más rápido de lo normal, pero es que la joven castaña no quería estar oyendo la pelea entre Ageha y Tsubasa.

-¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa Ageha?- pregunto Tsubasa fastidiado.

-Por tres simples razones.

-¿Cuáles son esas razones?

-Una: Quiero ver a Rinne para darle este bento. Dos: Deberías ser TÚ el que se vaya a su casa, Tres: Tú no me mandas- contesto Ageha enumerando las razones con los dedos.

-Yo tengo una razón para no irme- alego Tsubasa.

-Haber dila- pidió Ageha autoritariamente.

-Tengo que vigilar que Rokudou no intente nada indecente con Mamiya- dijo con aires de grandeza.

-No esta grande para cuidarse sola, ni que fueras su hermano mayor.

-Eso del hermano mayor dolió.

-Para eso lo dije.

-Oigan estoy aquí- comento Sakura la cual seguía caminando enfrente de ellos.

-Vez ya la ofendiste- se quejó Tsubasa.

-¿Yo? Tú eres el que comenzó con esta pelea por aventarme cenizas sagradas y decirme que me fuera.

Sakura quería decirles que dejaran de pelear pero algo llamo demasiado su atención. Paro su andar al ver lo que tenía enfrente, nunca había visto algo como eso en su vida. Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda.

-Oigan- quiso llamar su atención.

-¡Te odio!- grito Ageha sacando su guadaña

-¡Yo también te odio!- grito Tsubasa sacando sus cenizas sagradas.

-¡Oigan!- grito finalmente Sakura, ya la tenían harta de tanta pelea.

Los dos voltearon a verla asombrados por el hecho de que les había gritado.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Tsubasa.

-Miren- dijo señalando a una bestia de gran tamaño, la cual estaba enfrente del club abandonado. –Rokudou debe de estar peleando contra él- agrego empezando a correr hacia allá.

-¡Espera!- grito Ageha corriendo detrás de ella, junto con Tsubasa.

Lo primero que todos vieron cuando llegaron, era a un Rinne peleando con esa bestia de extraña forma.

-Tsubasa ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Sakura que no podía ocultar su preocupación.

-No lo sé, Ageha ¿Qué es eso?

-Yo no lo sé, nunca había visto nada como esto antes- en su voz se podía oír un poco de miedo.

* * *

-¡No puedo creer que lo hicieras de nuevo Yato! ¡Siempre agarras mi dinero!- gritaba Yukine mas que enojado.-Y para el colmo otra vez estas acosando a Hiyori en la escuela, cuando ya habías parado de hacerlo.

-No estaba acosando a Hiyori, y tu dinero lo tome para una noble causa- alego Yato.

-¿Cuál noble causa?- exigió Yukine. Estaba a un paso de matar a Yato.

Daikoku solo observaba la pelea de esos dos, no pensaba meterse en lo absoluto. Si Yukine mataba a Yato, el mundo se libraría de un gusano más.

-¿Otra vez están peleando?- pregunto Kofuku, quien no se había enterado de la pelea por que estaba dormida.

-Sí, esto ya es una rutina para estos dos.

-¿Y cuál es la razón, ahora?-pregunto Kofuku sentándose en el piso junto a Daikoku.

-Yato volvió a tomar el dinero de Yukine, y también parece que estaba acosando a Hiyori, obvio ella no se dio cuenta.-tomo un poco de aire y prosiguió. -Yukine aprovecho que Yato estaba muy distraído viendo cada movimiento de Hiyori, y lo trajo a rastras hasta aquí.

-Mmm ya- suspiro Kofuku.

-¡Yato! ¡Contéstame!

Yato saco un collar de bolsa de su jersey.

-Ahora si te mato- dijo Yukine arremangándose las mangas de la camisa.

-¡Ahhhhhh!

-¿Escuchas eso?- pregunto Yukine parándose en seco.

-Se parece a… ¡Vamos!- gritó Yato empezando a correr hacia donde se escuchó el grito.

-¡Yato! ¡Espérame!- Yukine empezó a correr detrás de este.

El grito los llevo hacia el parque. Se empezó a distinguir la figura de una joven de cabellos castaños, uniforme morado y una cola.

-¡Es Hiyori! ¿Qué hace aquí? Debería estar en clases.

-Eso no importa ahora Yukine, hay que salvarla… ¡Ven! ¡Sekki!

Inmediatamente Yukine se transformó en dos espadas. Yato empezó a correr hacia el ayakashi. Di un salto en el suelo para llegarle por arriba.

Yato y Yukine vieron la máscara que el ayakashi tenía en la frente, ahora sabían dónde tenían que cortar. De una sola cortada mato al ayakashi.

-Yuki, regresa- Yato camino hacia Hiyori.

-¡Yato! ¡Yukine!

-¿Cómo fue que terminaste siendo atrapada por un ayakashi?- pregunto Yato, Hiyori no era chica de pelea pero sabía defenderse.

-Bueno, estaba en clase de historia cuando me salí de mi cuerpo, iba directamente con Kofuku pero…

-¿Pero?- pregunto Yukine poniéndose a su lado.

-Me encontré con Nora, me dijo unas cosas y de pronto apareció… ¡Alto! ¡Eran más, no era un solo ayakashi!

-¿Cómo que no era solo uno?- pregunto Yato estupefacto.

-Yato- llamo Yukine.

Yato volteo hacia atrás de él, era cierto había más de un ayakashi.

-¿Qué es lo que planean esta vez?- pregunto Yato en un susurro. –Hiyori ve a casa.

-No pienso irme Yato, no puedo dejarlos aquí- reclamo la chica de ojos rosas.

-¡Recuerda que si cortan tu "cola" morirás! Deja esto en nuestras manos, nosotros te abriremos un camino y te protegeremos hasta que te hayas ido.

-Está bien- dijo Hiyori.

-¡Sekki!

Tal como le dijo, Yato y Yukine le fueron abriendo camino.

-¿ _No crees que son muchos Yato?- pregunto._

-Sí, pero si no los matamos a todos, nadie nos asegura que no irán por Hiyori.

 _-Cierto._

-Debe haber algo que los está generando- dijo Yato después de un tiempo de pelea. No quería que esta situación llamara la atención de los demás dioses o para ser más exactos, la de Bishamon.

La pelea parecía no tener fin, Yato ya tenía una impureza por la mordida de un ayakashi.

 _-Yato ¿Estas bien?_

-Sí. Esto no es nada.

Yukine en un momento puso atención a un portal que se habría arriba de un árbol; un ayakashi pasó por él.

Estaba impresionada nunca había visto o escuchado que… eso que estaba viendo fuera posible.

 _-¡Yato! ¡Un portal arriba de esa árbol!- grito Yukine para que lo viera._

-¿Qué quieres que haga, Yukine?- pregunto exasperado.

 _-¡Un ayakashi acaba de atravesarlo!_

-No puedo ir tras del ayakashi, Yukine, lo siento mucho. Pero ahora mi prioridad es salir de esta.

 _-Tienes razón._

Yukine volteo para ver una vez más el portal pero ya no estaba.

-Sekki, muéstrame el camino- dijo Yato aferrando su agarre.

 _-Sí._

* * *

Tsubasa y Sakura cuidaban a Ageha la cual estaba aturdida por un golpe que había recibido, lo bueno que el golpe lo absorbió casi por completo la guadaña.

-Esto está muy mal- dijo Tsubasa, sentía impotencia al no poder ayudar en nada.

Sakura solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, sabía que Rinne no aguantaría más tiempo peleando de esa forma. Era demasiado el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo al igual que el pequeño Rokumon

De un momento a otro el Shinigami pelirrojo enterró la punta de su guadaña en la bestia, la herida desprendía un humo color morado. La bestia soltó un golpe, haciendo que Rinne se estrellara contra una pared.

-¡Rokudou!- grito Sakura la cual quiso correr hacia él, pero Tsubasa la detuvo. Sakura volteo a verlo, y por su cabeza paso el pensamiento que corría en la cabeza de Tsubasa; Si ella fuera corriendo hacia el probablemente la bestia la atacaría y no podría defenderse.

Rinne veía la escena agradecido que Tsubasa detuviera a Sakura, no quería que ella saliera lastimada de ninguna manera.

Volvió a prestarle atención a la bestia la cual se acercaba amenazantemente hacia él, trato de agarrar su guadaña (la cual se supone debería tener a su lado) hasta que dio en cuenta que estaba muy lejos, ni volando llegaría al menos no entero.

Trato de parase para echar a correr pero le dolía demasiado la pierna izquierda para llevar a cabo esta acción. Sakura busco con la mirada la guadaña, no la veía.

-¡Ahí esta!- grito Ageha la cual se paraba lentamente con ayuda de Tsubasa.

Sakura y Tsubasa intercambiaron miradas. El entendía perfectamente bien el plan tan temerario que tenía Sakura en la mente, no había de otra. Ella tendría que correr hasta el otro lado para agarrar la guadaña y dársela a Rinne.

Sonaba sencillo pero llevarlo a cabo era otra cosa.

Tsubasa le hizo una señal, era el momento. Empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, no era la más rápida pero esperaba llegar a tiempo, no quería que nada le pasara, no a él.

Mientras la bestia seguía acercándose a Rinne, el cual luchaba por ponerse de pie.

Esta movía su cola violentamente (la cual era larga). Sakura se tiro al piso, al ver que recibiría un golpe, se raspo las palmas de las manos y un poco las rodillas con un leve golpe en la cabeza, el cual podía sobrellevar. Se levantó del piso algo torpe y siguió corriendo.

Ageha se apoyaba en Tsubasa, seguía aturdida por el golpe y no conseguía ponerse de pie por si sola.

Rinne ya había conseguido ponerse de pie, con ayuda de la pared que tenía detrás de él (la pierna aun le dolía)

El mundo parecía moverse en cámara lenta para Sakura, la vista le fallaba un poco. No podría decir si era por el golpe que se propino con el piso o por el miedo que estaba experimentando.

Al menos ya tenía la guadaña entre sus manos; ahora corría hacia Rinne.

La bestia levanto una de sus grandes garras, lo cual solo significaba una cosa… La bestia soltó el golpe final…

Rinne volteo la mirada y cerró los ojos.

-¡Rinne!- grito Ageha, trato de correr hacia Rinne, pero Tsubasa la detuvo atrayéndola hacia él. Esta enterró su cabeza en el pecho de Tsubasa y aferraba sus manos a su camisa, el solo la abrazo tan fuerte como pudo. El también cerró sus ojos.

Sakura se dejó caer de rodillas en el piso, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos mientras abrazaba la guadaña. Una lágrima recorrió una de sus mejillas.

El Shinigami abrió sus ojos lentamente al no haber sentido golpe alguno, regreso su vista hacia la bestia. Sus ojos se abrieron de estupefacción.

El pequeño Rokumon se había puesto enfrente de el para recibir el golpe que iba dirigido a su amo.

-¡Rokumon!- grito Rinne, al ver caer al gatito al piso.

Sakura abrió los ojos al oír el grito de Rinne, al igual que Tsubasa y Ageha; la cual se despegaba del pecho del exorcista.

Tsubasa le aventó cenizas sagradas a la bestia.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- le grito Ageha asustada, ahora la bestia se dirigía a ellos.

-Haciendo tiempo para que Mamiya llegue con Rokudou- contesto mientras aventaba más cenizas sagradas; agarro la mano de Ageha y empezaron a correr

-¡Sakura! ¡Ve con Rinne!- le grito Ageha, si bien no le gustaba que Sakura fuera con Rinne, pero sabía que no eran momentos de discutir por cosas superfluas.

La castaña corrió hacia Rinne.

-Rokudou- le llamó, aún tenía la guadaña abrazada.

Rinne estaba cargando a un Rokumon herido, Sakura se acercó un poco más para ver cómo estaba la herida. Se llevó una sorpresa al no ver rasguño alguno, tan solo había una mancha morada de la cual salía ese humo morado que hace unos momentos desprendía la herida de la bestia.

-Mamiya Sakura, cuida a Rokumon- pidió.

-Claro- Rinne le pasó al gatito el cual respiraba agitadamente, Sakura le entregó la guadaña. -¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Voy a detener esto- contestó tajante.

Sakura quería detenerlo, sabía que Rinne no estaba pensando con la cabeza fría. Pero prefirió no hacerlo, solo vio como el chico pelirrojo se daba la vuelta y se iba volando.

* * *

 **N/F:** Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de este crossover, gracias por leer :3

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

(^w^)


	2. Perdidos y Nuevos amigos

**N/A:** Hola, nuevamente aqui con un nuevo capítulo de este crossover :3 Agradezco a aquellas personas que leyeron el primer capítulo de mi historia.

Disfruten este segundo capítulo (*w*)

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Perdidos y Nuevos amigos**

Como se podía ver ninguno de nuestros héroes la estaba teniendo fácil… pero estaba a punto de pasar algo que podría cambiar la historia para siempre.

* * *

Seguían estando rodeados por los ayakashis, ya habían perdido el conocimiento del tiempo que llevaban peleando.

 _-¡Yato! ¡Siguen siendo muchos!- exclamo Yukine, estaba agotado. Además que no encontraban de donde estaban saliendo tanto ayakashi._

-Ya sé, aguanta un poco más- pidió Yato. –Pasa de los ayakashis y busca el frasco del cual están saliendo.

 _-Claro._

Era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, el frasco probablemente estaría enfrente de ellos y por todos los malditos ayakashis no lo podían ver.

-¡Ahí está, Yukine!- grito Yato corriendo hacia el frasco.

El dios de la fortuna soltó el golpe.

Mientras se formaba el mismo portal en el mismo árbol.

* * *

-¡Magnífico! ¡Me encanta ser perseguida por un monstruo todos los días!- se quejó Ageha la cual seguía corriendo de la bestia.

-¡Ya deja de quejarte!- le grito Tsubasa. – ¡Y ya suelta mi mano!

-¡No! ¡Si esa cosa me agarra te llevo conmigo por meterme en esta persecución!

-¡Qué lindo pensamiento!

Sakura desde lo lejos veía como el Exorcista y la Shinigami peleaban, no podía entender cómo en momentos como estos podían estar peleando. Pasó de ese pensamiento rápidamente, le preocupaba otra cosa aún más.

Rokumon, aun respiraba agitadamente pero al menos se estaba empezando a mover. Al parecer estaba recuperando la conciencia.

-Rokudou- murmuró Sakura, lo veía dirigirse hacia la bestia. El cual seguía persiguiendo a Tsubasa y Ageha.

Rinne se dirigía rápidamente a la bestia, se encontraba enojado con el hecho de la bestia le había hecho daño a Rokumon, además de estar enojado con el mismo por no poder hacer nada para ayudarle.

Ahora debía concentrarse en ayudar a Tsubasa y Ageha, los cuales se peleaban, de nuevo.

El Shinigami pelirrojo soltó un golpe con la guadaña en la espalda de la bestia, la cual estaba a punto de agarrar a Ageha.

La bestia soltó un grito y volteo a ver al causante de aquel ataque.

-¡Juumonji! ¡Ageha! ¡Vayan con Mamiya Sakura, cuiden de ella en lo que no estoy!- grito mientras le daba otro golpe a la bestia.

-Maldito Rokudou ¿Quién se cree para darme ordenes?- se quejó Tsubasa apretado los puños.

-Eso no importa, vámonos con ella y Rokumon- le reprendió Ageha jalándole del saco.

La bestia soltó un golpe, Rinne lo esquivo lo más rápido que pudo; casi le da.

El Shinigami soltaba golpes rápido con suficiente fuerza (no quería que la bestia tuviera oportunidad de conectarle algún golpe). Lo único que aún le molestaba era la pierna, le estaba doliendo cada vez más con cada movimiento que hacía.

Un portal se habría en la parte de las bancas, era del tamaño exacto para que la bestia pudiera pasar sin ningún problema.

Sakura volteo a verlo por unos instantes, al parecer ni Tsubasa ni Ageha le ponían atención al portal. Se puso a verlo con más detenimiento, no planeaba acercarse para nada, pero de un momento a otro vio a una chica

Una chica de pelo negro corto, llevaba un kimono blanco. Sintió un escalofrió al verla. La chica miraba a la bestia y a Rinne.

Este volteo su mirada hacia ella, Sakura se quedó congelada. La chica solo dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, era la sonrisa la sonrisa más rara que había visto, prácticamente parecía la sonrisa de alguien no muy cuerdo.

Cerró los ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir la chica ya no estaba. Volteo a ver a sus lados para ver si la veía. Nada, no estaba.

En el momento en que Rinne le iba a acertar otro golpe la bestia le agarro (cual muñeca de trapo). Y lo aventó nuevamente.

La bestia corría hacia el portal.

-¡Se está escapando!- grito Ageha tratando de ir a detener a la bestia. Tsubasa y Sakura la detuvieron.

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto molesta.

-Si vas solo le estorbaras a Rokudou- argumento Tsubasa.

-Suena cruel, pero es verdad Ageha. Es mejor no meternos… por el momento- dijo Sakura. Ageha dejo de poner resistencia, nuevamente ellos tenían razón.

Rinne empezó a seguir a la bestia hacia el portal. La bestia cruzo el portal y este se cerró. Dejando detrás al Shinigami pelirrojo.

-Al parecer escapo- murmuro Sakura. Rokumon ya estaba consiente, pero seguía en los brazos de Sakura.

Rinne bajaba lentamente.

-Tendremos que revisarte esa pierna- comento Sakura con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No creo que sea necesario- dijo Rinne sonrojado.

-Claro que lo es, que tal si tienes alguna fractura o algo- Ageha agrego preocupada.

Mientras seguía bajando, el portal se formó detrás de él.

-¡Señor Rinne! ¡Quítese de ahí!- gritó Rokumon. Rinne volteo para ver el porqué de la advertencia de Rokumon.

La garra de la bestia agarró a Rinne antes de que pudiera alejarse del portal. Jalandolo hacia dentro de este.

-¡Señor Rinne!- grito Rokumon zafándose de los brazos de Sakura, corrió hacia el portal adentrándose en él.

Sakura, Tsubasa y Ageha corrieron tratando de alcanzarlo. El portal se cerró cuando Rokumon lo atravesó.

-Rokudou- murmuró Sakura viendo hacia donde tan solo unos momentos estaba el portal.

* * *

Rinne cayó de un gran árbol pegándose contra el concreto.

-¡Ay!- se quejó otra vez se pegó en la pierna, empezaba a pensar que la vida se estaba poniendo en su contra para lastimarle aún más la pierna. Alzó la mirada y vio a una chica de pelo negro en cuclillas frente a él.

-Rojo, un rojo como el amanecer o también podría ser sangre- dijo la chica. Rinne no entendía por qué se esas palabras, pero no podía negar que daba un poco de escalofríos ya que tanto su pelo como sus ojos eran rojos.

-¡Nora!- gritó un chico delante de ellos, traía unas espadas en las manos.

Nora, como le llamaba, sonrió y volteo a ver al chico. Después desapareció.

-Oye ¿Quién eres?- preguntó bruscamente el joven de ojos azules.

 _-¡Yato! Sé más amable- le regaño Yukine._

-No tengo tiempo ni humor para ser amable- renegó.

Rinne lo vio pensando con quien estaría hablando este chico tan extraño. Ya su cuerpo no pudo más agotamiento y el dolor de la pierna.

Se desmayó en ese momento.

(…)

La luz del sol se reflejaba en la ventana. La luz le empezaba a pegar en los ojos, empezó a abrirlos lentamente.

Se encontraba acostado en un futón, se sentó lentamente para empezar a tallarse los ojos; le pesaban mucho, sentía que había descansado demasiado tiempo.

Empezó a ver a su alrededor. Era una habitación pequeña no tenía camas; había dos futones mas a su lado, junto una mesita pequeña y una ventana. De pronto todo lo que había pasado se le vino a la mente.

Salió rápidamente del futon, quiso correr pero no pudo.

-¡Maldición!- Rinne se acordó que la pierna la tenía lastimada, solo que ya le dolía en menor intensidad –Sera mejor que no trate de correr.

Rinne tampoco traía su ropa, traía una muy distinta; un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera blanca. Le quito importancia por el momento tenía que describir en donde se encontraba y donde estaba Rokumon. Encontró su par de tenis blancos en una esquina de la habitación y se los puso.

Empezó a bajar por las escaleras que estaban enfrente de él.

Se empezaron a oír voces en una de las habitaciones de abajo. Abrió un poco la puesta y empezó a espiar. Había una chica castaña de espalda a la puerta, enfrente de ella había dos chicos; uno rubio y el otro tenía el pelo azul oscuro. También se encontraba una chica de pelo rosa al lado de la primera con una taza de té en las manos.

-Gracias Hiyori por la ropa- agradeció el rubio.

-No hay nada que agradecer, no podía dejarlo con esa ropa llena de polvo- dijo Hiyori.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué paso con su ropa?- pregunto el chico de pelo azul oscuro.

-No es bueno espiar a la gente- Rinne escucho una voz detrás de él.

-¡Ahh!- grito Rinne abriendo la puerta y cayendo de cara.

Todos los presentes voltearon a verlo.

-Ya despertó- dijo la chica de pelo rosa.

-Lo encontré espiando- dijo el hombre que antes lo había espantado.

-¿Rokumon? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto Rinne desorientado.

-Linda manera de agradecer.

-¡Cállate Yato! Lo único que no te gusta es que Hiyori lo atendiera- alego el chico rubio.

Yato solo se sonrojo y volteo hacia otro lado.

-Lamento mucho los modales de mi amigo. Mi nombre es Iki Hiyori ¿Y el tuyo?

-Rokudou Rinne- contesto mientras se levantaba del piso

-Mucho gusto, Ehh, ¿Cómo gustas que te diga?- pregunto Hiyori.

-Como usted quiera- contesto Rinne avergonzado.

-¡Rinne!- chillo la chica de pelo rosa mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-Ehh, claro. No hay problema- dijo inseguro.

-¿Seguro? Digo es que apenas nos vamos a conocer- argumento Hiyori.

-Sí.

-Bueno en ese caso dime Hiyori- dijo sonriéndole.-Te presentare a todos.

-La que te acaba de abrazar es Kofuku, el que te espanto es Daikoku, el chico rubio es Yukine y el chico sin modales con las visitas es Yato.

-¡Hiyori! ¡Yo si tengo modales!- reprocho Yato.

-Entonces demuéstralos- dijo Hiyori exasperada.

-¿Quieres una taza de té? –le pregunto Kofuku a Rinne.

-Si claro, pero… ¿No han visto a mi gato negro?- pregunto a los presentes.

-El pequeño Rokumon está en la cocina- contesto Kofuku sonriéndole.

-Qué suerte tuvieron que Yukine estuviera ahí para ayudarles- dijo Daikoku. –Rokumon venía muy contaminado, pero ya lo curamos y ya se encuentra mejor.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo también ayude!- volvió a reprochar Yato. Nadie le prestó atención.

-¿Como que contaminado? ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto confundido.

-Cierto, se lo explicamos a Rokumon pero a él no por haber estado dormido- argumento Yukine.

-Ya está el té- dijo una vocecita que Rinne reconocía.

-Rokumon- Rinne se giró para ver a su gatito el cual estaba entrando a la sala.

Rápidamente Rokumon dejo la bandeja con la tetera y las tazas y brinco a los brazos de Rinne

-¡Señor Rinne! ¡Pensé que ya no volvería a despertar!- lloriqueo Rokumon, los presentes solo sonreían ante la escena tan linda que se había montado.

-¿Qué cosas dices Rokumon? ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?- pregunto Rinne, sabía que Rokumon era de exagerar las cosas.

-Dos días- contesto Rokumon temeroso.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde están los demás?! ¡¿Porque no los has buscado?!- Rinne no podía creer que llevara dos días dormido. Y menos que los demás no los hallan buscado.

-Bueno lo que pasa…- trato de explicar Rokumon pero no encontraba las palabras exactas.

-Déjame ayudarte, Rokumon- dijo Hiyori. –Al parecer el portal que travesaron los llevo a otra dimensión, quien dice a nuestra dimensión. Y no hemos encontrado una manera de poder regresarlos.

-Quien dice están atrapados aquí hasta que encontremos una manera de que regresen- concluyo Yato.

Rinne solo que quedo en silencio, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. No quería creerlo, solamente el hecho de pensar en que no pudieran volver le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

-Estoy segura de que hay una manera de regresarlos, no tienen de que preocuparse- dijo Hiyori al ver la reacción de Rinne.

-Claro- fue lo único que dijo Rinne.

-Mejor dinos ¿Qué haces en tu… _mundo_?- pregunto Yukine.

-Bueno… soy un Shinigami o algo por el estilo- contesto.

-¿Cómo _que algo por el estilo_?- pregunto Yato dándole un trago a su té.

-Bueno mi abuela Tamako se casó con mi abuelo que era un humano, de ahí tuvieron a mi papá y él me tuvo a mí- contó Rinne. –Hablando de ser Shinigami, yo traía un Haori puesto junto con una guadaña ¿Dónde están?

-Ahh, no te preocupes. El Haori y la guadaña están aquí en la habitación que despertaste cubiertos por una sábana blanca- contesto Kofuku.

-Y tu ropa de escuela está en mi casa, la traeré cuando esté limpia- dijo Hiyori.

-Gracias y perdón por las molestias- pidió Rinne avergonzado.

-No hay problema, no es ninguna molestia- dijo Hiyori.

-Bueno, volviendo al tema. Entonces ¿Eres un mitad Shinigami?- pregunto Yato, parecía realmente asombrado.

-Ehh, sí- contestó Rinne. –Y él es mi gato negro bajo contrato.

-¿Qué significa eso?- pregunto Daikoku prendiendo un cigarrillo.

-Los gatos negros bajo contrato ayudamos a nuestros amos en su trabajo, ya sea enviando almas a la rueda de Samsara o purificando espíritus malignos- contesto Rokumon.

-¿Cómo los shinkis?- pregunto Hiyori.

-¿Qué son los shinkis?- dijo Rinne confundido.

-Los shinkis son las armas de los dioses, por así decirlo- contesto Hiyori. –Daikoku y Yukine son shinkis. Yato y Kofuku son dioses.

-Si ellos son dioses, y ellos shinkis ¿Qué eres tú, Hiyori?- pregunto Rinne.

-Yo una humana, bueno… no humana completamente soy mitad ayakashi- contesto.

-¿Qué es un ayakashi?- pregunto el Shinigami pelirrojo, sí que tendría que memorizarse todo lo que dijeran para no quedar en el futuro como un tonto.

-Es lo que te trajo hasta acá, a ti y a Rokumon- contesto Yato. –Son criaturas de la Orilla lejana, les gusta influenciar a los humanos, alimentándose de la oscuridad de la gente y corrompiendo sus corazones. Solo nosotros, los dioses podemos aniquilarlos. La gente normal no puede verlos- concluyo.

-Mmm ya- susurro Rinne.

-¿Y cómo es que es una ayakashi, Señorita Hiyori? No se parece para nada a esas cosas- pregunto Rokumon.

-Por un accidente, al salvar a cierto Dios descuidado- contesto Hiyori.

-Y yo ya te dije que no me hubiera pasado nada- argumento Yato.

-Y dinos Rinne- empezó Kofuku cambiando de tema. –¿Tienes alguien especial en tu vida?

(…)

Ya había caído la noche. Hiyori se había retirado a su casa, siendo acompañada por Yato y Yukine. Rinne se retiró a la habitación argumentando que estaba cansado. No sin antes que Daikoku lo mandara a bañarse.

Había podido evadir la pregunta de la Diosa de pelo rosa con suerte, y un poco de ayuda de Hiyori. Aunque Rokumon no fue de mucha ayuda mencionando el nombre de Sakura en la sala, haciendo que Kofuku soltara un gritito de felicidad.

Abrió la ventana y se sentó en el borde de esta, viendo a la luna. La cual tenía un brillo hermoso, nunca se había detenido a ver la luna con tanta determinación desde que había ido al parque de diversiones.

El rostro de Sakura destello en la mente de Rinne.

El chico volvió a sentir un nudo en la garganta en solo pensar que probablemente no la viera de nuevo.

-Tengo que volver… quiero verla de nuevo- susurro en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

 **N/F:** Aprovecho esta nota final para disculparme por a tardanza pero es que la escuela me quita el tiempo que quiero aprovechar para actualizar o escribir (malditas tareas -_-) No puede prometer que actualizar más rápido esta vez, porque no se. Pero haré el mayor esfuerzo por traer un nuevo capitulo pronto.

Gracias por leer nuevamente :)


	3. La ayuda

**Hola :3**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: La ayuda**

-¡Es suficiente! ¡Estoy harto!- grito Tsubasa exhausto aventando el libro que tenía en la mano al sillón enfrente de él.

Se encontraban en una biblioteca grande, todas las paredes eran estantes gigantes donde había libro tras libro.

-¿Y crees que nosotras no?- se quejó Ageha.

-Por favor no empiecen a pelear- suplico Sakura sobándose las sienes, cada hora era una nueva palea entre esos dos y ya la tenían harta. –No ayuda en nada que se peleen cada media hora.

-Lo siento- dijeron al unísono.

-Ya leímos todos los libros que podían decir la solución y no encontramos nada, debemos buscar en otro lugar las respuestas- sugirió Tsubasa.

-¿Y en donde las buscamos?- pregunto Ageha seriamente.

Sakura se paró del sillón donde se encontraba y empezó a caminar, ya habían pasado dos días desde que Rinne y Rokumon desaparecieron por el extraño portal. De pronto se le vino a la mente la única cosa que no habían intentado.

Se volteo para decírselos pero Tsubasa y Ageha ya se encontraban en una nueva pelea. Sus gritos llenaron la habitación, Sakura los llamaba pero no la oían.

-¡Oigan!- grito a todo pulmón, sí que ya la tenían harta ese par.

Los dos se quedaron mudos, dejaron su pelea a un lado.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?- pregunto Ageha.

-Tenemos que ir con Tamako- respondió la castaña. El exorcista y la Shinigami se voltearon a ver, no entendían el porqué de la sugerencia. –Piénsenlo ella es la única que podría tener esa respuesta- concluyo Sakura.

-Tienes razón, Mamiya- dijo Tsubasa.

-Pero iremos mañana hoy ya es tarde. Los espero a primera hora afuera del club abandonado- ordeno Ageha.

Sakura y Tsubasa asintieron.

(…)

Sakura había llegado a su casa más tarde de lo normal, lo bueno es que se podía justificar diciendo que había estado en el Karaoke, pero no por eso su madre se lo pasaba. Solo le decía que tuviera cuidado y que no se le hiciera costumbre.

Se metió a bañar, después se retiró a su cuarto. Se tiro en la cama en cuanto llego, volteo y vio al pequeño delfín que Rinne le había dado (bastante feo, pero aun así le tenía un amor a ese peluche).

Lo alzo de la cama, separo las sabanas de la cama y se metió en la cama junto al delfín abrazándolo fuertemente contra su pecho.

-Rokudou… te encontraremos ya verás. No me rendiré hasta encontrarte, lo prometo- susurro para después caer en brazos de Morfeo.

(…)

La primera en llegar fue Sakura, Tsubasa y Ageha llegaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Están listos?- pregunto Ageha a los dos.

-Yo si- contesto Sakura.

-Yo igual- dijo Tsubasa.

Ageha abrió un portal con la guadaña que los llevo hasta la entrada de la casa de Tamako.

Tocaron a la puerta. La puesta no tardo mucho tiempo en abrirse.

-Hola, pasen y tomen asiento en la sala- los invito Tamako con una gran sonrisa.

La sala consistía en una mesa de centro y cuatro sillones; dos para una única persona y los otros dos para 2 personas.

Sakura se sentó en un sillón para una sola persona, Ageha se sentó junto a Tsubasa (en el sillón para dos personas).

-¿Quieren Té? -pregunto Tamako.

-Ehh… si… claro- contesto Sakura.

Tamako salió de la sala, unos minutos después regreso con una charola en la cual traía una tetera y taza, junto con un plato de galletas.

-¿Y de que quieren hablarme?- pregunto Tamako sirviendo el Té.

-Es una historia algo larga y difícil de contar- contesto Sakura con un deje de tristeza.

-Tengo toda la mañana, así que empiecen desde el comienzo- Tamaño se sentó y empezó a beber de su té.

(…)

-Y esa es toda la historia Señora Tamako- concluyo Sakura.

Tamako dio un lento suspiro.

-Muy bien, creo que ya sé dónde está Rinne- dijo dándole un trago a su té el cual se había enfriado un poco.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Ageha sorprendida.

-Sí, solamente que solo uno de ustedes podrá ir. No puedo enviar a los tres- argumento Tamako entreabriendo los ojos. –Así que piensen bien quien ira de los tres.

-Yo- dijo Sakura parándose del sillón.

-Pero Mamiya es peligroso, que tal si te pasa algo- alego Tsubasa.

-Tsubasa tienes razón Sakura- le apoyo Ageha.

-¿Por qué te propones a ti Sakura?- pregunto Tamako.

-Si va Tsubasa probablemente se pelee con Rinne cuando lo encuentra, y bueno Ageha lo único que tengo que decir es que Rinne no quisiera estar con ella. Sin ofender a nadie- Sakura sabía que lo que decía podría ser una mentira. Pero es que no quería dejarle a ninguno de esos dos la tarea de buscar a Rinne. Acaso ¿Estaba siendo irracional con eso?

-Yo opino lo mismo – dijo Tamako parándose del sillón. –Además no estará sola, la enviare con una vieja amiga que hace mucho tiempo conocí por viajar a otra dimensión.

-¿Otra dimensión?- pregunto Ageha alzando una ceja incrédula.

-Sí, otra dimensión. Y por la descripción que me dieron de la bestia con la que Rinne estaba peleando estoy segura de que es a la que una vez fui- dijo Tamako. –Solo déjenme preparar una carta para mi amiga explicándole el motivo de tu visita y que te permita quedarte ahí hasta que encuentres a Rinne. Y tu Sakura ve y justifica tu ausencia a tus padres, es obvio que no vas a regresar hoy mismo.

-Por supuesto- dijo Sakura.

-Vamos Sakura ya inventaremos algo –digo Ageha abriendo un portal hacia la casa de Sakura.

(…)

-Ya está- dijo Tamako cuando estuvo de regreso en la sala con un sobre en la mano, el cual se lo tendió a Sakura. La cual ya había regresado junto a Tsubasa y Ageha.

-¿Este es la carta?- pregunto Sakura agarrando el sobre.

-Sí, cuando cruces el portal llegaras directamente a su mansión. Si vez que todos se empiezan a asustar o poner agresivos, aunque no lo creo, di inmediatamente que quieres ver a la Diosa Bishamon. No le entregues a nadie más la carta, solo a ella- aclaro Tamako. –Seguramente te va ayudar a buscar a Rinne por ser mi nieto ¿Tienes alguna foto de él?

-No- contesto Sakura.

-Bueno, ten esta- Tamako le tendió una foto a Sakura la cual agarro. Era una foto reciente probablemente del año pasado. –Muéstrasela para que le sea más fácil buscarlo. Por cierto ¿Qué cosa les inventaste a tus padres?

-Que iríamos a una excursión por siete días- contesto rápidamente Sakura.

-Entonces ya es hora- dijo Tamako abriendo un portal.

-Nos vemos- se despidió Sakura.

-Nos vemos- le abrazo Ageha.

-Solo cuídate- le dijo Tsubasa mientras le abrazaba.

-Lo hare, no se preocupen. Estaré bien, regresare lo más pronto posible junto con Rokudou- dijo Sakura caminando hacia el portal.

-Cuídate Sakura, recuerda que no es el mismo mundo en el que vivimos y ahí hay cosas muy peligrosas- se despidió Tamako.

-Lo recordare- Y sin más Sakura atravesó el portal dejando a sus amigos atrás.

En un cerrar y abrir de ojos Sakura se encontraba en medio de un gran patio, enfrente de ella había una mansión, empezó a caminar hacia allí.

Una vez se encontró un pasillo empezó a ver gente, la cual la estaba mirando como s fuera alguna especia de bicho raro, se empezaba a preguntar si se trataban de fantasmas que vieron que los podía ver.

-Disculpe Señorita- una voz la llamo por la espalda. Volteo a ver de quien se trataba.

Era un joven de pelo castaño y ojos verdes; llevaba lentes y es su mano se podía ver algo que parecía un tatuaje. Iba bien vestido como si estuviera en alguna clase de oficina y ella era la única que desencajaba con su uniforme, Sakura apretó la carta contra su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo llego aquí Señorita? –pregunto el joven.

-Quiero ver a la Diosa Bishamon- dijo Sakura lo más alto que pudo, la voz le fallaba.

El joven pareció haberse sorprendido por la repentina petición.

-¿Cómo? –el joven hizo como si no hubiera escuchado, quería oír nuevamente lo que quería aquella chica.

-Quiero ver a la Diosas Bishamon, me mando la Señora Tamako.

(…)

-Veena…

-¿Qué paso, Kazuma? –pregunto Veena, estaba sentada en su escritorio volteo la mirada hacia su Shinki.

-Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo- respondió. Veena se sorprendió casi nadie iba a verla o a visitarla.

-Hazlo pasar- ordeno Veena.

-Claro- el Shinki abrió más la puerta. –Puedes entrar.

Sakura entro lo más normal que pudo a la gran oficina, Kazuma cerró la puerta cuando ella entro. Camino delante de ella y se puso al lado de una mujer rubia. Veena la había llamado el.

-¿Usted es la Diosa Bishamon?- pregunto Sakura dudosa. Si la mujer que se encontraba enfrente de ella era la diosa, no podía negar que era muy hermosa.

-Sí. Yo soy la Diosa Bishamon, por favor tomo asiento- señalo a uno de los sillones enfrente del escritorio; eran sillones largos en medio de estos dos sillones había una mesa larga. -¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto amablemente sonriéndole.

-Mamiya Sakura

-Muy bien…Sakura ¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo?

-Yo tengo algo para usted- dijo Sakura extendiéndole la carta. Veena agarro la carta y se sentó en el sillón de enfrente, Kazuma estaba parado detrás de este.

La Diosa abrió el sobre, saco la carta y empezó a leerla.

(…)

-¿Entonces el nieto de Tamako desapareció en esta dimensión?- le pregunto a Sakura.

-Si Señora Bishamon, vine aquí para buscarlo- contesto Sakura.

-Y tengo que entender que te enviaron a ti porque eres… ¿Su novia?- pregunto Veena recargándose en el respaldo del sillón.

-No, solo somos…compañeros de clases- susurro Sakura la cual sentía que le ardía la cara, era algo raro nunca le había pasado.

-Bueno está bien, te ayudaremos a buscarlo- Veena se levantó de la sillón.

-¿Estas segura Veena?- pregunto Kazuma.

-SI, que lo buscara por su cuenta seria arriesgado, podría perderse- argumento la Diosa de la fortuna.

-¿Enserio me va ayudar?- pregunto Sakura sorprendida por la repentina decisión de la Diosa.

-Claro, es el nieto de una vieja amiga mía, por supuesto que ayudare- respondió dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Sakura, quería gritar de felicidad pero tenía que controlarse.

-No hay nada que agradecer, lo haremos con mucho gusto- le dijo Veena volviendo al escritorio. –Pero hoy no será, Kazuma te mostrara la habitación en la cual te quedaras y te presentara a los demás.

(…)

Para la noche Sakura estaba exhausta, la mansión era más enorme de lo que había calculado. Durante el recorrido de conocer a los demás habitantes Kazuma le había explicado sobre los Dioses y los Shinkis y también sobre los ayakashis.

-¿Entonces lo que ataco a Rokudou y Rokumon fue un ayakashi?- pregunto Sakura ahora se dirigían a la cocina.

-Sí, aunque no me explico que hacia un ayakashi en otra dimensión- contesto. Kazuma pudo ver la preocupación en la cara da la joven, quería darle unas palabras de aliento pero no sabía cómo más que lo obvio. –No te preocupes los encontraremos.

-Gracias, todos aquí son muy amables.

Kazuma solo sonrió.

-Cierto, no quiero ser inapropiada pero no me explicaste por que traes ese tatuaje en la mano.

-¿Esto? Es mi nombre es así como nos marcan los dioses. Nunca veras a un Shinki sin uno, excepto a un Nora.

-¿Nora?

-Son aquellos shinkis que sirven a más de un dios, pero es una deshonra que un dios tenga uno, pues solo los agarran para hacer los trabajos sucios.

-Entonces supongo que la Señora Bishamon no tiene ninguno puesto que los tiene a todos ustedes y tampoco creo que quiera hacer _trabajos sucios._

-Me parece que sabes cómo son las personas nada más de verlas una vez- comento Kazuma ajustándose los lentes.

-No crea, ¿Puedo preguntar otra cosa?- Sakura se empezaba a sentir un poco tonta de tanta pregunta que hacía, pero es que quería saber más de ese mundo.

-Claro.

-¿Por qué le dices Veena a Bishamon?- esa pregunta agarro desprevenido a Kazuma, eso le mostraba que además la joven oía todo a su alrededor.

-Bueno, principalmente por todos los años que hemos estado juntos- no quería dar más explicación de ese tema.

-Mmm ya, lamento estar de preguntona yo no suelo ser así pero es que me cuesta creer que estoy en otra dimensión- comento Sakura jugando con sus manos.

-No te preocupes, es mejor preguntar que quedarse con la duda- tranquilizo Kazuma.

 _-Bueno…- pensó Sakura._

-¿Entonces usted y la diosa Bishamon son pareja?- pregunto sin pensárselo demasiado.

-No Sakura, y ahora mismo te explico por qué- los ojos de Kazuma no se veían y tampoco mostraba ningún signo de estar sonrojado o molesto, a Sakura se le hacía raro.

(…)

-¿Cómo amaneciste Rinne?- pregunto Hiyori, Rinne y Rokumon no pudieron evitar ver la cola rosa detrás de ella. –Ahhh esto es por lo que me pueden diferenciar que soy un ayakashis. Si llegaran a cortarla yo moriría- dijo con cierta incomodidad.

-¿Es como una conexión con tu cuerpo?- pregunto el Shinigami.

-Sí.

-¿Y el Señor Yato y el joven Yukine?- cuando habían despertado ya no estaban, compartían habitación con ellos, invitación de Yukine. Aunque Yato parecía algo divertido al pensar que era como estar de pijama da.

-Salieron, yo supongo que tuvieron algún pedido, según lo que me dijo Kofuku.

(…)

Continuara...


	4. Investigación

Hola :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:** **Investigación**

Sakura despertó y se quedó sentada un rato en la enorme cama, no podía creer que nada de eso había sido un sueño.

Al igual que no podía creer estar en una mansión tan enorme y que ella este durmiendo en una de las habitaciones. Con una pijama, cortesía de Aiha, de seda. Se bañó, se puso nuevamente su uniforme y salió del cuarto.

Vio que Bishamon estaba junto con Kazuma y Kuraha, el cual estaba convertido en león, las prendas de la diosa la sorprendieron algo, como ayer la había visto vestida de traje y ahora traía un traje algo… revelador.

 _-Nunca pensé que las diosas en serio fueran hermosa- pensó Sakura._ Para que no admitir lo Bishamon era muy hermosa con un cuerpo envidiable.

Se acercó a ellos.

-Buenos días Sakura, que bueno que ya estés despierta- saludo Veena alegremente. –Estamos a punto de partir ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

La castaña estaba a punto de declinar la invitación puesto que no había desayunado bien, solo había comido un pan que encontró en la cocina de camino hacia allí.

-Claro- le importaba más buscar a Rinne.

Veena se subió a Kuraha, Kazuma ayudo a Sakura, no es que no pudiera pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo ni siquiera explicándoselo.

-¡Chôki!

-¿Crees que Sakura esté bien?- pregunto Tsubasa caminando hacia la escuela.

-Conociéndola….- Ageha callo antes de decir nada. –Conociéndola está bien, la amiga de Tamako la ha de estar ayudando para este momento, volverán pronto.

-Tienes razón.

-¡Tsubasa!- oyó que gritaban su nombre, volteo a ver de quien se trataba.

-Miho, Rika ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto viendo discretamente a Ageha, obviamente ellas no la podían ver.

-¿Sabes dónde está Sakura?- pregunto Miho preocupada.

-¿Por qué me preguntan?

-Porqué le mandamos un mensaje ayer por la tarde para ver si nos alcanzaba en el parque y nunca nos contestó- alego Rika casi gritando.

-Ah eso, salió con su familia de viaje, no va a regresar dentro de una semana.

-¿Y por qué no nos avisó a nosotras directamente?- pregunto Rika indignada.

-Yo no lo se pregúntenle cuando regrese, tampoco le marquen ya que no… la dejan contestar el celular donde está.

-Ok, gracias Juumonji- se despidieron las dos.

-Que salvada, que mentirota les acabas de echar- comento Ageha divertida.

-Cállate, ahora solo espero que no se fijen mucho en la ausencia de Rokudou, sino estaré en problemas.

Se encontraba parada en el techo de un edificio pequeño junto con Kuraha, el cual ya no estaba transformado en león. Bishamon y Kazuma estaban abajo.

-¿Quién es él?- pregunto curiosa.

-Es el Dios Yato, no congenia muy bien.

-Ya lo veo- ahora veía como un chico rubio y Kazuma se ponían en medio para calmar a sus respectivos maestros.

-¿Ese es su Shinki?

-Sí, se llama Yukine es un buen chico, Kazuma le ha enseñado encantamientos y a leer los nombres. Es el guía de Yato.

Sakura se quedó en silencio, recordó que Kazuma le decía el día anterior que era un guía o una regalía bendita.

De un momento a otro Kazuma está arriba junto con Bishamon, Sakura se acercó a la orilla del edificio para mirar mejor al Dios y Shinki, los dos parecían jóvenes. De un momento a otro vio al Dios reir a carcajada suelta.

-Vamos Sakura, debemos seguir con la búsqueda, lamento haberme detenido por ese ayakashi y aún más por ese idiota- se disculpó Veena.

-No se preocupe.

(…)

-¿Extrañas tu mundo, verdad?- le pregunto Hiyori a Rinne. Se encontraba en horas de enseñarle a Yukine matemáticas, el Shinigami se había quedado sentado enfrente de ellos junto con Yato y Rokumon.

-Si- era sincero en sus respuestas y expresiones, se podría decir que les estaban cogiendo cariño.

-Yato en vez de estar ahí sentándote podrías buscar respuestas- se quejó Yukine aun con la vista en su cuaderno.

-Yo sé dónde encontrar respuestas- contesto.

-¿Dónde?- pregunto Kofuku entrando al cuarto, de inmediato se sentó al lado de Hiyori.

-Con Tenjin, seguro él sabe algo- hizo una pausa. –Lo malo es que hora no se encuentra.

Todos los presentes soltaron un suspiro.

(…)

-Ebisu, que bueno verte por aquí- Sakura veía como Veena saludaba a un pequeño de ojos verdes muy hermosos. Era un niño muy lindo.

-¡Señora Pervertida!- saludo. -Sí, tenía ganas de visitarlos y también ver a Iwami.

-Bueno en ese caso déjame presentarte a alguien, ven Sakura- esta volteo a ver a Kazuma para ver si era correcto ir, este le indico que fuera.

-Hola, mucho gusto- aun no sabía cómo tratar los dioses que conocía. Siempre había sido respetuosa con ellos pero nunca pensó tenerlos enfrente. –Soy Mamiya Sakura.

-Mucho gusto soy Ebisu- saludo el pequeño.

-Kazuma te encargo a Sakura, yo voy a hablar un rato con Ebisu- el Shinki no recordaba que tuviera algo que hablar con el Dios. –De lo que hablamos anoche- le susurro.

-Claro.

Y sin más Veena dejo el patio principal junto con el niño.

(…)

Rinne se preguntaban si en realidad esa persona con la cual estaban a punto de reunirse en realidad tendría la respuesta para regresar al lugar donde pertenecía, al lado de Sakura Mamiya.

Rokumon y él esperaban que sí.

-Hola Tenjin- el primero en saludar fue Yato.

-Que sorpresa tenerte aquí, Mayu me aviso que habías venido un día que no estaba presente- dijo Tenjin. –Qué bueno verte bien Señorita Hiyori, Yukine.

Hiyori respondió con una sonrisa, a su lado estaban Rinne y Rokumon.

-¿Quiénes son tus nuevos compañeros?- Tenjin observaba a Rinne y Rokumon, el Shinigami traía puesto su haori y guadaña. No quería tener un encuentro con algún desagradable ayakashi y no poder defenderse.

-De eso venía a hablarte.

-¿Ahora qué hiciste Yato?

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Yato. -¿Por qué tendría que ser algo malo?

-Porque solo me vienes a "consultar" cuando sueles tener un problema que no sabes solucionar. Como el de la Señorita Hiyori- contesto señalando con su abanico a la joven en cuestión.

-¡Pero…

-¡Yato! Discúlpelo, nuevamente- pidió Yukine matando a su maestro con la mirada.

-Por extraño que suene esta vez Yato no hizo nada- defendió Hiyori.

-Hiyori no me ayudes- se quejó Yato. –Solo déjame explicar la situación Tenjin, a lo mejor tú tienes la respuesta.

(…)

-¿Cómo te fue con Ebisu?- le pregunto Kazuma a Veena.

-Bien, él tiene el libro que buscamos el otro día en la biblioteca- contesto mientras se recostaba en el sofá de su estudio. –Mando a uno de sus shinkis a buscarlo, él se quedó con Iwami ¿Dónde dejaste a Sakura?

-Está en la biblioteca leyendo un libro de mitología.

-Qué bueno que se distraiga un rato, estos tres días para ella han de ser difíciles, digo sé que allá no es una humana normal. Pero ha de extrañar a sus amigos y familia.

-Cierto.

-Bueno, voy a pasar un rato con ella. Casi no hemos hablado.

(…)

-Se cómo arreglar su problema- hablo Tenjin después de un rato de silencio.

Rokumon se emocionó al oír esas palabras, Rinne también se alegró solo que su rostro no lo mostrara mucho.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Yato.

-Con el libro _Mundos_ ahí encontraran las respuestas, desgraciadamente yo no lo tengo y tampoco se quien lo tiene.

-Que desgracia- susurro Rokumon.

-Podría investigarlo, pero me tendrás que deber una- negocio Tenjin.

-Está bien, como quieras- contesto Yato, prefería no deberle favores a ese viejo, pero no era para él era para Rinne y Rokumon. Además de que si no lo hacia Yukine y Hiyori seguro lo querían matar.

-Muy bien, mandare a Mayu para avisarte cuando sepa quién lo tiene.

(…)

-Tenjin sí que quieres que le deba un favor- comento Yato. –Solo ha pasado un día y medio.

-Mi maestro tiene contactos para encontrar las cosas rápido Yato- dijo Mayu como si le quisiera clavar un puñal. –Bueno lo que buscan está en manos del Dios Ebisu, él tiene el único ejemplar que existe.

-Bueno si lo tiene el pequeño Ebisu no hay ningún problema- dijo Yato.

-Qué bueno que lo conoces, y que no lo tiene algún otro Dios que te odie o no te conozca- comento Yukine.

-Eso fue cruel Yukine- lloriqueo el chico de ojos azules.

Mayu volteo a ver a Rinne.

-Espero que la información le sea de ayuda para regresar a casa- le regalo una sonrisa amplia.

(…)

A Sakura le gusto hablar con Veena, era muy linda y no se refería físicamente si no que tenía una manera de ser tan propia y rara para ella, era distinta a las personas que conocía.

Y tenía bastante de que hablar en una conversación, puesto que había vivido tanto tiempo.

-¿Por qué no se lleva bien con el Dios Yato?- se aventuró a preguntar Sakura, aunque no recordaba haberlo escuchado nunca.

-Bueno… es algo difícil de explicar, solo no nos llevamos bien por nuestro carácter… creo- contesto Veena. –Ah cierto, mañana vamos a ir a casa de una Diosa ya que ella me proporciona información importante de los ayakashis ¿Quieres venir?

-Claro- Sakura no veía el porqué de no ir además si iba podría buscar a Rinne.

Tampoco preguntaría que clase de información, ya estaba demasiada atiborrada con tanta en los últimos días y horas. Ya no necesitaba más.

-Bien.

Continuara...

* * *

 **N/F:** Muchas gracias por leer.


	5. Presentaciones

**N/A:** Hola! aquí volviendo de la ultratumba xD bueno los dejo con el nuevo capitulo

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Presentaciones**

-¿Alguien ha visto a Yato?- pregunto Yukine.

-No- contestaron Kofuku y Daikoku.

-¿Ustedes?- volvieron a preguntar.

-Tampoco- contestaron Rinne y Rokumon.

-Tal vez fue a acosar a Hiyori a la escuela- comento Daikoku prendiendo un cigarrillo. –No puedo creer que no le deje en paz ni en las mañanas.

-Ese maldito- murmuró Yukine tomando su chamarra. Para salir tras el Dios acosador.

-Rinne ¿Qué tal si acompañan a Yukine?- pregunto Kofuku. –Así aprovechan para que les dé el sol o se van a poner pálidos.

-Claro- contesto Rokumon caminando hacia el Shinki rubio, Rinne le siguió unos segundos después.

(…)

De verdad que todos los dioses eran tan diferentes entre ellos, Bishamon, Ebisu y Kofuku, la diosa que ahora tenía enfrente de ella. La cual le estaba señalando algunos puntos en un mapa a la otra diosa.

-Se ve tan…alegre- murmuro Sakura, aun poco convencida de que aquella diosa llevara siempre la desgracia por donde pasaba.

-¿Estos son todos?- pregunto Veena finalmente.

-Si, por el momento- contesto. –Además no me has presentado a la joven que traes contigo hoy ¿Acaso es una nueva Shinki?

-No, nada de eso- Veena le hizo una seña a Sakura para que se acercara. La castaña siempre dudaba si era correcto ir, di unos pasos y volteo a ver a Kazuma.

-Ve- susurro Kazuma.

Sakura no sabía porque le tenía tanta confianza a ese joven, pero era así. Además era junto con Bishamon, el que más tiempo pasaba con ella. Claro incluyendo a Kuraha y Aiha.

-Ella es Mamiya Sakura es… como decirlo la amiga del nieto de una vieja amiga mía.

-Mucho gusto yo soy la Diosa Kofuku, ¿Cómo es que puede vernos?

-Eh bueno, yo…veo fantasmas- era de las primeras veces que podía decir abiertamente podía decir que veía fantasmas sin que la tacharan de rara.

-Qué cosas- dijo Kofuku recargando en su mano un cachete. –Pero estoy segura que tu nombre me suena de algún lado.

-No lo creo ella no es de por aquí- argumento Veena.

-Mmm ya lo recordare tarde o temprano.

Sakura recibió una sonrisa por parte de la diosa de pelo rosa cuando pensaba corresponderla su atención se puso en una parte del cielo, no muy lejos de ahí. El cual se estaba poniendo algo negro casi cayendo en el morado, más que el cielo parecía neblina.

-Qué raro no pensé que uno se fuera a abrir tan pronto- comento Kofuku.

-Nos tenemos que retirar ya- dijo Veena despidiéndose. Se empezó a acercar a sus shinkis.

-¡Vengan a visitarme otro día pero ahora para tomar el té!- grito emocionada.

Sakura se despidió rápidamente, Kazuma la subió a Kuraha.

-Agárrate fuerte Sakura, vamos a ir algo rápido- le ordeno Bishamon. –En cuanto estemos cerca te dejare en un edificio, no quiero que nada te pueda pasar.

-Sí.

(…)

Rinne se encontraba pegándoles a unos cuantos ayakashis, pero su guadaña no les hacía ningún daño, solo lograba que retrocedieran.

Yato tenía más suerte que él.

-¡Deberías retirarte de la pelea!- le grito Yato volteando a verlo.

 _-¡Yato pon más atención al frente!- aunque no habían encontrado al dios con acosando a Hiyori, le molesto el hecho de que no tuviera la delicadeza de decirles que saldría.-Mejor hagamos equipo con ellos._

-Si crees que es una buena idea, entonces está bien.

(…)

Sakura observaba desde el techo como la pelea se llevaba a cabo en los cielos, le sorprendía ver cómo la gente "común" seguía caminando sin notar la batalla que se libraba.

Solo los perros y los bebes parecían notarlo, era increíble ver que hasta en otros mundos ella podía ver cosas que la gente no podía, a lo cual ya estaba acostumbrada.

Un ruido empezó a llamar su atención, un ruido que oía detrás de ella.

Por un momento pensó que era el sonido los truenos que amenazaban con hacerse presentes, no, parecían otro tipo de ruido…

Volteo a ver de donde provenían aquellos gruñidos. Pudo ver a unos lobos no muy lejos de ellos los cuales llevaban unas mascaras en su rostro.

Se acercaban lentamente.

Veía en todas sus direcciones y en diferentes escenarios, si corría para algún lado existía demasiada posibilidad que alguno la mordiera. Aun así intento moverse hacia la puerta de emergencias pero un lobo prácticamente se le abalanza por sus movimientos. Solo quedaba la última opción.

Saltar.

Subió con todo el equilibrio y la calma, medianamente posible, a la cornisa del edificio. Miro hacia el pavimento, la gente que antes estaba se había ido lo más rápido posible para cubrirse de la lluvia.

 _-Si salto….-movió la cabeza negando aquel lamentable desenlace._

No le quedaba de otra, los lobos se iban acercando más, así que solo quedaban dos opciones: una ella saltaba por su propia cuenta o dos uno de los lobos la aventaría y lo peor es que seguramente la mordería.

No le quedaba de otra.

Lo haría, sería un acto muy estúpido o uno de fe enorme.

Sin pensarlo más salto.

(…)

-No puedo creer que Hiyori se volviera a desmayar- se quejó Yama.

-Sí, lo bueno es que estábamos ahí, sino que golpe se hubiera metido- dijo Ami la cual llevaba las cosas de su amiga.

-Buen punto, pero cuando despierte le diré que pesa más- las dos amigas se empezaron a reir.

Hiyori solo las observaba desde un poste con una sonrisa en los labios, Yama siempre decía eso pero nunca lo cumplía.

Observo la tormenta que había al otro lado de la cuidad, obviamente iría.

(…)

Salto.

 _-Rinne…_

Solo ese nombre y esa figura se le cruzaba por la mente. Podía sentir el aire pegándole en la espalda, decidió cerrar los ojos, no quería seguir viendo su caída.

Cuando Sakura estaba segura que estaba a punto de llegar a la banqueta sintió unos brazos cargándola, eran unos brazos delgados, el cuerpo de su rescatista daba pequeños saltos, podía sentirlo.

Pensaba que era su imaginación hasta que sintió que sus piernas tocaban el suelo. Abrió los ojos, la persona que la había rescatado era una chica, la cual la miraba con tristeza y coraje.

(…)

-¡La maldita perra pervertida está aquí!-anuncio Yato, sin molestarse en que la aludida lo escuchara.

Veena le dirigió una mirada de desprecio, Yukine pensó que contestaría la ofensa pero no.

-Sería mejor que te fueras y le dejaras estos trabajos a los dioses de verdad.

 _-¡Veena!- reprendió Kazuma._

-¡Yato!- se oyó la voz de un joven llamando al dios.

-Lamento que nuestra pequeña riña tenga que continuar otro día con más calma- dicho esto Yato fue corriendo al joven.

(…)

Se encontraban en el edificio de al lado, pequeñas gotas empezaban a caer del cielo.

-¡Pero que estabas pensando al aventarte de ese edificio!

-Yo…

-¡¿Acaso querías morir?! ¡No sabes el dolor que provocarías a tus familiares y amigos saber lo que acabas de hacer!

-Pero si no lo hacía…

-¡Tienes mucha vida que vivir!- Hiyori no podía evitar gritarle, en el momento en que vio que la muchacha caía desde lo alto de un edificio no dudo en salvarla, pero le daba tanto coraje. –Tienes probablemente mi edad- susurro.

-Yo no me quería suicidar- protesto Sakura.

-Pero…- Hiyori se calló de golpe al ver lo que había en el edificio donde antes estaba la castaña. –Levántate.

-¿Cómo?- Sakura no entendí el porqué de la orden. De hecho no entendí como esa joven la había podido rescatar y porque tenía esa cola rosa.

-Ellos van a venir para acá, y no nos va a gustar que nos agarren- estaba asustada, sabía perfectamente de quienes eran. –Ella está cerca.

Hiyori tomo del brazo a Sakura y corrió a la orilla del edificio.

-No te molesta que te vuelva a cargar ¿Cierto?- pregunto rápidamente, voltearon a ver a los lobos, estaban agarrando impulso para llegar a ellas.

-No, claro que no- viendo la situación no se opondría.

Hiyori la tomo y empezó a saltar a los postes de luz, necesitaba llegar en cuanto antes al suelo. Debían llegar a un lugar seguro.

Empezaron a oír los gruñidos a sus espaldas.

-¡Corre!- le grito, las dos jóvenes empezaron a correr los más rápido posible.

Sakura casi se cayó cuando empezó a correr, se empezó a regañar mentalmente. Debió de haber llevado tenis en vez de zapatos

Quería agradecerle a la joven el haberla salvado, aunque no era la persona que esperaba, se lo agradecía. Al menos saber su nombre.

Seguían oyendo los gruñidos y rugidos de los lobos.

-¡Por aquí!- le señalo un callejo entre unos edificios.

Se escondieron entre unos botes y bolsas de basura, no era la mejor idea pero ya estaban cansadas de correr.

Las dos se taparon la boca y la nariz para que no se oyera tanto sus respiraciones y jadeos,

Escuchaban como algunos de ellos jalaban algunas bolsas de basura del otro lado y como algunos olfateaban donde ellas estaban, al final terminaron oyendo como uno de ellos aullaba y salían corriendo a la calle.

Hiyori fue la primera en asomarse, no estaban, estaban seguras por fin.

-Estamos a salvo- anuncio con una sonrisa, Sakura asintió. -¿Cómo podías verlos?- pregunto aun viendo por donde se habían ido los lobos.

-Yo… yo veo fantasmas- confeso con algo de pena.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto algo incrédula.

-Sí, ¿Y tú porque tienes esa cola rosa?

-Soy mitad ayakashi por un accidente con un dios torpe y no es una cola es como… un hilo entre mi cuerpo y mi ¿alma? No sabría explicártelo- contesto lo más sincera que pudo.

-No te pareces a los ayakashis con los que me he topado- dijo amablemente.

-Gracias ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto. –Sé que ya es algo tarde para las presentaciones pero como dicen _mejor tarde que nunca._ Yo soy Iki Hiyori- estiro su mano en un saludo formal.

-Cierto- Sakura se puso de pie y correspondió el saludo. –Mamiya Sakura, mucho gusto.

Hiyori estrecho la mano de la joven, hasta que recordó de donde había escuchado ese nombre.

-Tu eres la joven de la que nos habló Rinne- dijo sin pensarlo demasiado.

Sakura se quedó helada, estaba a un paso de encontrarse con él.

Continuara...

* * *

 **N/F:** Ojala les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, además les tengo una noticia... *Inserte música de misterio* probablemente el próximo capitulo sea el ultimo :¨v pero también quiero decirles que tendrán un pequeño epilogo *-* bueno eso ya lo aclarare en la próxima XD

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo mi historia :3


	6. Encuentro

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Pues como lo dije en el capítulo anterior este es el ultimo :´( bueno los dejo con el cap, regreso en un rato ;)

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Encuentro**

Rinne ayudaba en lo más que podía a Yato, también le sorprendía que los ayakashis fueran de distintos tamaños y formas. Pero lo único que nunca cambiaba era lo peligrosos que todos eran para los humanos y hasta para los mismos dioses.

 _-Esto fue obra de alguien- dijo Yukine tranquilamente._

-¿Crees que allá sido mi Padre y Nora?- pregunto Yato, observando a Rinne y Rokumon sin perder de vista a los ayakashis a los que se enfrentaba.

 _-Es lo más seguro._

(…)

-¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo lo conociste?- pregunto nerviosa Sakura, deseaba encontrarlo lo más pronto posible, los días que le habían dado para buscarlo se estaban acabando.

-Te llevare con Rinne, seguramente esta con Yato en este momento. La que debe hacerte preguntas aquí soy yo ¿Cómo llegaste a este mundo?

-Con la ayuda de la Señora Tamako, la abuela de Rokudou.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Hace cuatro o cinco días- contesto las dos aun no salían de su escondite, no querían arriesgarse.

-¿Dónde te estas quedando?- pregunto Hiyori preocupada.

-Me estoy quedando con la Diosa Bishamon.

-Qué bueno, ella es muy buena, lo único que no me cuadra es que estuvieras arriba de un edificio sola.

-Estábamos con la diosa Kofuku cuando esa tormenta empezó, me dejaron ahí pensando que estaba segura pero… después aparecieron esos lobos y no me quedo otra opción más que saltar.

-Ya veo…es mejor irnos ya, probablemente regresen.

(…)

 _-Veena, no veo a Sakura- informo Kazuma._

-¿Qué? Debe de estar ahí, a lo mejor se bajó a la calle.

 _-No la veo, no está- buscaba en todos los puntos en donde la joven podía estar._

-Hay que buscarla…pero primero tratemos de terminar con la mayoría de ayakashis.

 _-Claro._

-¿Qué habrá pasado que Sakura se tuvo que ir?- susurro Veena preocupada.

(…)

Sakura y Hiyori corrian en dirección hacia el pequeño parque, la mitad ayakashi indicaba ese camino pues sentía el olor del ahora Dios de la fortuna concentrado ahí.

-¿Cómo… es posible que sientas su olor?- pregunto Saura entre respiraciones, sabía que era malo hablar mientras se corría pero poco le importo si le llegaba a dar un dolor por eso.

-¿Habilidad adquirida tras el accidente?- respondió vagamente, ni ella entendí por qué tenía esa habilidad, bueno los ayakashis pueden olor pero no se metería en más detalles.

El parque estaba infestado de ayakashis de todos tipos, a lo lejos Hiyori pudo divisar a Yato estaba a punto de gritar su nombre cuando Sakura se le aventó y las dos cayeron al piso.

-¡Ay!- grito al golpearse contra el concreto frio. -¡Sakura!

-Lo siento pero ese lobo te iba a atacar.

Hiyori no le puso atención al atacante, sino que vio directamente a quien lo había mandado.

-Nora- susurro.

-¿Nora?- pregunto Sakura volteando a la dirección que veía su compañera. –Esa chica la vi el día que Rokudou desapareció.

-Eso significa que tenemos problemas más grandes de los que esperaba- hizo una pausa. –Tenemos que irnos, después nos encontraremos con ellos- dijo Hiyori mientras se ponía rápidamente de pie.

Definitivamente no pelearía con Nora y sus lobos, no estaba loca, esa maldita la quería matar y si podía también terminaría matando a Sakura.

(…)

-¿Cómo vas, Rinne?- pregunto Yato cundo se pusieron espalda con espalda.

-Bien, la mayoría del trabajo lo estás haciendo tú.

-Es normal, tu guadaña no sirve en ellos- comento Yato. –Pero… me estas siendo de ayuda.

 _-Al menos dijiste algo amable- reprocho Yukine._

Yato siguió dando pelea, pero parecían no acabarse nunca. Definitivamente su Padre y Nora debían de estar detrás de esto.

Rinne observo el perímetro, no era alentador para ninguno, vi una figura corriendo hacia la salida del parque, era Hiyori.

-Hiyori está aquí y en forma ayakashi- susurro Rokumon robándole las palabras al Shinigami.

-¡¿Qué!?- grito el Dios volteando a verla. Se dio el lujo de apartar los ojos de la pelea puesto que los ayakashis que se acercaban aún estaban lejos.

 _-¡Está loca, ¿Qué hace aquí?!- grito Yukine. –Alguien está siguiéndola._

-¿Quién es esa chica?- Yato forzando un poco la vista para verla mejor.

-Es Sakura- contesto Rinne sorprendido.

-¿Tu chica?- pregunto Yato volteando a verlo.

 _-¡Yato deja de molestar a Rinne!_

Rinne pensaba negar lo que había dicho Yato pero termino haciendo algo muy distinto.

-¡Sakura Mamiya!

(…)

Sakura al oír la voz que tanto conocía volteo a ver de dónde venía. Sintió que el corazón, por alguna extraña razón, le volvía a latir.

Rinne comenzó a caminar hacia ella, no era posible que ella estuviera ahí, no era posible que se arriesgara tanto. Tenía que sacarla de ahí, pronto.

Ella también hizo lo mismo comenzó a caminar hacia él, quería correr y abrazarlo pero tenía las piernas muy cansadas de todo lo que le había pasado.

-¡Señorita Sakura!- grito alegremente Rokumon aun en el hombro de Rinne.

Los jóvenes solo se miraban.

-Hiyori ¿Dónde la encontraste?- pregunto Yato detrás del Shinigami.

-En el techo de un edificio, los lobos de Nora la iban a atacar- Hiyori también se encontraba detrás de Sakura.

 _-¡Lo sabía! Ella y tu padre deben estar metidos en todo esto- le dijo Yukine._

-Es lo que veo- susurro Yato.

-Me alegra ver que este bien- dijo Sakura después de tantos segundos en silencio.

Rinne abrió su boca para contestarle. Pero no pudo, en ese mismo momento bajo del cielo un gran ayakashi el cual provocó un fuerte viento.

Aventando a todos a diferentes lados.

(…)

-Sakura, reacciona- llamo Hiyori moviéndola levemente del brazo.

Esta fue reaccionando poco a poco, pudo sentir algo frio recorrerle el lado derecho de la frente, era sangre. Se encontraba recargada contra un tubo de algún juego.

-¡Qué bueno que ya reaccionaste!- exclamo Rokumon a su lado.

-¿Dónde están Rokudou y el Dios Yato?- pregunto Sakura cubriéndose con la mano la herida.

-Están tratando de detener al ayakashi, y podrías llamarle Yato no hay necesidad de formalidad con él- contesto Hiyori. –También los está ayudando la Diosa Bishamon.

-Debí de haberlos preocupado al no encontrarme en donde me dejaron- dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Hiyori.

(…)

-Padre, esto ya no salió conforme a tu plan- dijo Nora separándose de él.

-No, y ciertamente la fuerza que tiene nuestro invitado no es mayor que la de Yaboku o cualquier Dios- Fujisaki empezó a jugar con el pincel. –Mis planes no han salido tal como pensé, causar un pequeño alboroto no va con mis planes.

-¿Y Yato?

-No te preocupes por él, tarde o temprano volverá con nosotros, como cuando era pequeño. Y me ayudara a vengarme del cielo.

Nora solo sonrió.

(…)

-¡Seguro fue cosa del Brujo!- grito Veena después de que terminaran con el ayakashi.

-Veena cálmate por favor- pidió Kazuma en voz baja.

-No digas lo obvio Diosa pervertida- dijo Yato sin temor a las represalias.

-¡Yato!- grito Yukine.

Hiyori solo observaba como Kazuma y Yukine, como siempre, trataban de detener la pelea sin sentido de Yato y Veena, por el otro lado Sakura estaba terminando de ser atendida por Akiha. Los demás veían la pelea.

La joven decidió acercarse a Rinne el cual se encontraba con Rokumon lejos de los demás.

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunto tratando de hacerle la plática al pelirrojo.

-Bien, aunque me sorprende que Yato se ponga a pelear con esa Diosa después de la pelea y el golpe que se llevó cuando salimos volando contra los árboles- Rinne empezó a oír como la chica soltó una risa nerviosa.

-Así es Yato, además a él no le hace tanto daño el golpe como a ti ¿Qué tal que ella vino a buscarte?

-Bueno, no lo sé, demasiado peligro y creo que le daré unos golpes a ciertas personas cuando llegue.

-Pero es lindo que le Señorita Sakura nos viniera a buscar- agrego Rokumon a la respuesta de su amo.

Rinne no dijo nada solo vio como todos los shinkis de la Diosa Bishamon la empezaban a rodear preguntándole como estaba.

(…)

Ya entrada la noche todos se dirigieron a la casa de la Diosa Kofuku, los dioses empezaron a tomar y platicar, los shinkis solo hablaban sobre todo y nada, Sakura decidió salirse un rato para respirar algo de aire fresco, además Yato y Veena ya se empezaban a pelear, de nuevo.

-Hola- saludo Rinne tomando asiento a su lado.

-Hola ¿Cómo sigue allá adentro?- pregunto señalando con la cabeza.

-Siguen tomando, los únicos que no están tomando son los shinkis y Hiyori.

-Son divertidos, aunque su mundo es mucho más peligroso que el nuestro- comento Sakura mirando a la luna.

-Sí, he Sakura Mamiya- llamo Rinne suavemente.

-Mande.

Sakura no se esperó lo que estaba haciendo Rinne, de un momento a otro le había quitado el flequillo de la cara y empezó a acariciar con el pulgar las pequeñas vendoletas.

-Lamento mucho que esto te pasara por mi culpa- dijo Rinne con tristeza.

-¿Qué? Esto no fue tu culpa, nadie podría haber predicho lo de ese ayakashi- Sakura no se movió, no le molestaba que él estuviera tan lejos, solo lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Yo…- Rinne fue bajando lentamente su mano hasta llegar a la mejilla de la chica, con el pulgar siguió acariciando.

El joven no entendí de donde había sacado el valor para estar haciendo tales cosas, ni porque el corazón no le explotaba de una vez, pero podía ver lo roja que estaba Sakura. Eso lo sorprendía, ella siempre tan seria, tan inexpresiva.

Sakura por su parte solo trago saliva y al igual que a él, el corazón le latía a mil. Pero no quería moverse, quería eso, quería que eso pasara.

Se fue acercando poco a poco a la cara de ella, ella por su parte solo cerró sus ojos.

Podía sentir su respiración más cerca.

-¡Rinne! ¡Sakura!- grito Kofuku abriendo la puerta de golpe. Los jóvenes rápidamente se pusieron de pie asustados por la repentina aparición de la diosa. -¿Los asuste? Lo siento, pero es que de pronto estaban y de pronto ya no, además Bisha ya se va.

Kazuma salió de la casa prácticamente cargando a Veena.

-Lamento mucho la interrupción de su plática Sakura ¿Vienes con nosotros?- pregunto Kazuma saliendo de la casa, prácticamente estaba cargando a Veena.

-He claro- contesto rápidamente, ahora estaba avergonzada.

(…)

Dos días después Rinne y Sakura apenas se habían encontrado, ella se la pasaba todo el día en la mansión y el en la casa de Kofuku.

En esos días Veena y Kazuma se habían estado viendo con Yato y Yukine, a veces también Hiyori, para poder encontrar la manera de mandarlos a su mundo. La Diosa de la guerra quería hacerlo sola con su Shinki pero descubrió que el libro tenía dos partes, Ebisu solo le había dado la primera y la segunda se la había prestado a Yato un día que se encontraron.

Obviamente, Yato no le entregaría el libro para que no lo dejara fuera de eso.

Ahora ya tenían todo preparado para mandarlos de vuelta a su mundo… para devolverlos a su hogar.

Sakura se despidió de todos los shinkis con los que había pasado los días, lo hacía rápido pues el portal se abriría en la casa de Kofuku, ella tampoco quería quedar fuera de esto. De los únicos que no se despidió fue de los que siempre acompañaban a la diosa en la batalla, de ellos lo haría llegado el momento.

(…)

-Muchas gracias por todo Hiyori, Kofuku, Daikoku, Yukine y Yato, les agradezco todo lo que hicieron por nosotros- agradeció Rinne, tanto en su nombre como el de Rokumon.

-No tienes nada que agradecer- dijo Daikoku dándole una palmada en la espalda, con un poco más de fuerza que desequilibro al chico.

-Los voy a extrañar- se quejó Kofuku casi llorando, abrazo al chico y al gatito negro.

-Nosotros igual- contesto Rokumon respondiendo el abrazo.

-Nos vemos Rinne, Rokumon pórtense bien- dijo Hiyori con una sonrisa.

-Claro, tu igual- respondió Rinne, Hiyori también les abrazo.

-Nos vemos- Yukine les dio las manos a los dos. –Espero que les vaya bien.

-Gracias, bueno muchas gracias Dios Yato- se despidió Rinne tendiéndole también la mano.

-Como dice Daikoku no hay nada que agradecer- dijo Yato tomándole la mano.

Rinne volteo para ver cómo iba Sakura con las despedidas.

-Muchas gracias por todo Diosa Bishamon, Kazuma, chicos no sé cómo agradecerles por ayudarme.

Veena se acercó y la abrazo directamente.

-Eres una chica muy buena Sakura, que seas muy feliz en toda tu vida- dijo con voz dulce. Sakura solo sonrió ante sus palabras.

-Mucha suerte Sakura- Kazuma se acercó a ella, está siempre lo recodaría, había llegado a verlo como un hermano mayor. –Ten entre todos decidimos regalarte esta pulsera- le abrocho una pulsera de oro en la mano izquierda, era realmente hermosa y sencilla, le encanto.

-Gracias.

-¡Ya está todo listo!- grito Yato.

Sakura, Rinne y Rokumon, el cual se colocó en el hombro del joven, los dos jóvenes se miraron y se tomaron de la mano, solo echaron una última mirada para atrás.

Estaban todos los amigos y conocidos que habían hecho a lo largo de esa semana, sonriéndoles, deseándoles lo mejor.

-¡Muchas gracias, ustedes también sean muy felices!- gritaron los tres para después cruzar el portal de vuelta a casa.

-Ya se cumplió el lapso, se supone que ya deberían de haber llegado- se quejó Ageha dando vueltas por el sofá de la casa de Tamako.

-Por favor ya cálmate y cállate- suplico Tsubasa sentado en el sofá grande.

-¿Qué tal si no era ahí a donde Rinne termino y Sakura fue en vano?- pregunto Ageha poniéndose aún más nerviosa, y claro ya estaba poniendo nervioso al joven.

-¡En serio ya cállate y siéntate!

-¡No quiero, estoy preocupada!

-¡Yo igual, pero no estoy como loco neurótico!

-¡¿Qué dijiste idiota?!

Una luz empezó a emanar del cuarto contiguo, Tsubasa y Ageha dejaron su pelea y se dirigieron lo más rápido posible a ese lugar.

(…)

Cuando llegaron ya no había ninguna luz, pero si estaban sus amigos.

-¡Volvieron!- grito Ageha emocionada abrazando inmediatamente a Rinne, Tsubasa por su parte abrazo a Sakura.

-Regresamos chicos, Rokudou y Rokumon han regresado- dijo Sakura sonriente.

Fin...

* * *

 **N/F:** *Llora* Primero que nada quiero agradecer a Lillany purple´red, gracias por tus comentarios y animos, también a mi amigo Yarlan que me animo a que subiera la historia :)

Segundo, creo que en realidad no dije y no dire los motivos del porque el papá de Yato trajo a Rinne, creo que eso se dice solo xD nah solo que la historia estaba pensada de esa manera desde el principio.

Sin mas, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia :)

Hasta luego (^w^)

(P.D: Mañana Epilogo pequeño)


	7. Epílogo

**N/A:** Hola (*^^*)

* * *

 **Capitulo 7: Epílogo**

Sakura observaba la pulsera, ese pequeño artículo de joyería era la muestra de lo que habían vivido hacia algunos meses. La acariciaba lentamente, desde el momento en que se la pusieron nunca se la quitó.

Toda la aventura que había vivido para poder encontrar a Rinne y Rokumon, aun recordaba bien a todos los que había conocido, además de que tenía una foto que se había tomado ese día antes de irse, siempre le encantaba ver como Kofuku abrazaba a Daikoku.

La forma tan sutil de Veena y Kazuma de estar siempre uno al lado del otro, pero ella sentía que el grupo que más destacaba era el de Yato, como abrazaba tan fuerte a Hiyori y Yukine. Todos se portaban como una familia con todos.

También se figaba en cómo habían salido ellos, Rinne y ella, inconscientemente también se habían tomado la mano.

Ahora no era raro verlos tomados de la mano… no desde hacía unas semanas.

-¡Sakura!- escucho las voces de sus amigas gritándole desde detrás de ella.

-Miho, Rika ¿Qué pasa?- en ese momento recordó que estaba en la calle, camino a la escuela.

-Nada, solo queríamos que nos esperaras- contesto Rika.

-Si era eso, podían a verlo gritado- dijo Sakura sonriéndoles.

-Bueno si, pero…

-¿Pero? ¿Qué es lo que en realidad quieren saber?

-¿Cómo van tú y Rokudou?- pregunto rápidamente Miho.

-Bien.

-Yo no entiendo que paso, de pronto los dos no vienen una semana y a la otra ya son más cercanos- comento Miho.

-Sí, ¿Qué paso en esa semana? ¿O que estuvieron haciendo?- pregunto Rika rápidamente.

-Nada, creí que eso ya se los había dicho miles de veces, no nos vimos en toda esa semana- contesto Sakura seriamente.

-Sabes que siempre te lo estaremos preguntando- advirtió Rika.

Sakura prefirió no decir nada más del tema, prefirió ver hacia el club abandonado, Rinne apenas estaba saliendo.

-Adelántense, yo ya las alcanzo- aviso Sakura dejando de caminar.

-Claro- Miho y Rika se fueron corriendo hacia la escuela, ya sabían porque Sakura les pedía eso.

Esta espero al final de las escaleras, Rinne la observo con cara de sorpresa, bajo aún más rápido.

-Sabes, por lo regular es el chico el que va por la chica a su casa, para ir a la escuela- comento Rinne.

-Bueno, tal vez yo soy una chica muy distinta a las demás- contesto tomándole de la mano.

-Mañana pasare por ti- una parte de su orgullo lo estaba manejando.

Sakura solo le sonrió, no sabía si él lo decía enserio, pero conociéndolo seguramente era enserio.

* * *

 **N/F:** Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño epílogo, es ahora si lo ultimo que queria dejarles un poco de ship :)

Muchos besos y abrazos.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
